


baked whit love

by freckledhinata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery AU, College AU, Other, hinata is non-binary, i dont know a better description, i hope it comes over good, join me in rarepair hell, kghn are kind of qps, this is like my first work rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledhinata/pseuds/freckledhinata
Summary: Goshiki falls in love whit a college person who buy his orange cake,





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is like my first fic ever so i hope it isn't to bad!! i really had fun writing this fic!! everything was pretty much edited at the end so i hope it doesn't come over as quickly done, inspiration for writing this fic http://hq-rare-pairs.tumblr.com/post/147059587599/oh-no-those-two-goshihina-fics-that-youve

They were supposed to go shop for bread. Hinata wasn't supposed to be eating a orange cake slice right now but it just looked so delicious. And it was delicious groaning with every bite.

‘’Hinata, stop making so much noise everybody can hear you’’ Kageyama said sipping of his milkshake after, he looked annoyed as always

‘’Shut up, you didn't buy this delicious cake’’ They pouted sipping of their milkshake as well ‘’ven though i wanted to some buy some for you’’

‘’First of all i don't like oranges and cake, second of all you should save up you money we’re college students after all’’ and there he goes again talking about they should save up money. ever heard of treating yourself

‘’Ugh, you’re such a caring friend it pisses me off’’ they took a another bite from their slice groaning again

‘’You don't complain when we go on friend dates though’’ he smirked just a little bit, ‘’Also stop groaning it's going weird people out’’

‘’Ugh fine, just because you say so, besides i'm done eating anyway’’ they packed their stuff all back into their bag, flopping off the chair, ‘’Say would i dare ask who made this. if i found out i would instantly marry them’’

‘’Yeah sure but do it next time, we gotta go to lessons right now c’mon’’ he took their hand leading them out of the shop, but somehow they could feel someone staring at them, weird

\----------

‘’Tsutomu you were starting at that person all the time’’ Tendou perked out of the locker room for workers ‘’you obviously have a crush’’

He blushed, covering his red cheeks ‘’I don’t have a crush, They were just making weird noises all the time

‘’Yeah sure, then why are you blushing as red as my hair’’ he teased him about it being the usual Tendou

Goshiki groaned ‘’Okay fine, i might have a little itty bitty crush,’’ he covered his whole face now and sighed ‘’Okay maybe not itty bitty but their we’re just so cute, And they were enjoying my cake’’’

‘’Everybody enjoys you’re cakes goshiki’’ Ushijima walked out of the locker room ‘’Besides shouldn't you get ready for college i don't want you to be late’’

He looked at the clock oh no, he was already too late sprinting out of the shop,

He arrived just on time for his second class, Entering the lecture room he just popped down somewhere where there was place at first not looking at who he was sitting next to in the beginning, Well surprisingly enough it was the cute costumer form earlier but now he could take a good look at them they had messy curly orange hair put into a tiny ponytail, Freckles covering their face, he could feel himself blushing all over again

‘’Oh hi!!’’ a gentle voice spoke out to him ‘’you seem kinda out of breath, you alright?’’

Goshiki didn't know how to answer back his new found crush was talking to him, He's never been good with crushes often stuttering or sometimes just becoming red as a tomato and not answering back or even running away at times, But he couldn't run away now he was in class

‘’Uhm.. i’m fine, yeah totally fine’’ He wasn't fine, Blushing as red as a cherry his face heated up

‘’You don't seem that fine’’ They sounded worried and put a head on his forehead ‘’You’re totally heating up should i take you to the college doctor?’’ They tilted their head, They were so adorable he thinks he might actually need be taken to the doctor for being lovesick

‘’I really don’t want to miss this lesson..’’ Right stay focused goshiki you can do this, ‘’Besides i don’t know your name yet’’ Goshiki thought what he overheard form before, It was something with hina in it

There was an oh sound coming from their mouth ‘’The name is Hinata!! Hinata Shouyou, pleased to meet you!!’’ They smiled so happily, He’s never seen a smile that big, getting butterflies in his stomach

‘’The n-name is Goshiki Tsutomu, Pleased to meet you as well!!’’ Hinata took his hand and shaked it probably blushing even more now

‘’Oh the lesson is starting!! we should probably focus on that i don’t want another failing grade’’ They groaned picking out their notebook filled with all kinds of doodles rather than actual notes

‘’Artist major?’’ the words spilled right out of Goshiki’s mind he covered his mouth ‘’Sorry’’

‘’It's alright!! i am a animation major so close to an artist, what’s your major?’’ Hinata sounded excited about it, God they were so cute somehow looking like the actual sun

‘’Cooking but i'm mostly good at baking!! i even work in a bakery!!’’ Goshiki proudly explained, He heard them giggle

‘’Oh you should tell me about your workplace sometime!! maybe after the lesson!!’’ Hinata smiled the teacher started speaking, But he was more focused on their face on then on the lesson  
\----------

‘’Man that lesson was so boring!! wasn't it goshiki!!’’ Hinata stretched their arms above their head they were quite toned, He shaked his head don't think about such things goshiki

‘’Y-yeah it was’’ It was boring but he didn't catch much of the lesson because he was staring at their cute face all the time he really hopes he doesn't get an exam about this

‘’Now lesson is over i gotta give you my phone number!! we need to become best friends!!’’ They took out their phone giving it to him,

‘’Okay!!’’ He smiled pressing in his phone number ‘’Send me a text soon!! i have another lesson to attend see you soon hinata!!’’ Goshiki runned to his other class his heart beating like it was a drum being played on

\----------

He was back at his workplace for another shift when he heard his phone buzzing ‘’must be Hinata

[hinata 5:20pm] Goshiki!! how are you doing!! i'm animating right now!! [photo attached]

He immediately started blushing it was a picture of hinata with their hair in a bun, While they were drawing on some kind of huge tablet with some cartoon character on it, He should also send something back maybe a cake he baked or something until tendou came into the room

‘’Oho~ is somebody texting his crush~” Tendou said in a sing song voice hanging over his shoulder, Tendou saw the picture “Ooh you scored a good one, Their cute”

He turned into a blushing mess closing the picture immediately, Although he couldn't disagree with tendou they were cute after all

“Y-yeah.. uhm Tendou do you have tips on to confess I know I've only met them today but I think I've never been in love this much” He wanted to go stick his head in the oven

“Hmm~ well maybe you could bake them a cake, but maybe still wait with that and try giving them stubble hints~” Goshiki was surprised Tendou actually gave him a decent answer

“What's with that look?! I'm not as bad as you think” Tendou pouted

“Of course not! You're the greatest baker tendou!!” Goshiki wanted to pet his hair but it was so spiky he thought he might run it. But tendou looked like he just ate the most delicious cake

“Oho~!! That's my great underclassmen!!” Tendou patted his hair instead “my cute bowl cut underclassmen!!” He just praised Goshiki two times in a row and Goshiki feels like he might skyrocket, He liked being praised after all, Although he really should text Hinata back now

“Tendou What's the most delicious cake if made today” Goshiki wanted to send a picture of a cake he just baked

“Hmm lemme think~ oh!! I really liked you're strawberry cake but wasn't shorty all for that orange cake” tendou explained “maybe send a picture of that’’

“What?!, but that's actually a good idea!!” He smiled grabbing his phone taking a picture of the orange cake and snap

[me 5:25 pm] Hinata look at this cake I baked!! ^o^ [photo attached]

Tendou smiled behind him, giving a proud back pat “Well anyway~ me and toshi are going go on our date right now~ take good care of the bakery!!”

Goshiki nodded the person who he was on shift now was called semi they were a really nice person

“Have fun on your date tendou!” He smiled feeling his phone buzz in his hand

[hinata 5:27pm] That cake looks oddly familiar..

Oh crap he forget what they said before they left and he's blushing all over again

[hinata 5:27pm] Do you work at swans nest?? Because if so.. You probably heard me groan all over the place..

[me 5:28pm] Yeah I do work there.. And it's no problem it sounded cute!!

Did he really just text that, He wants to delete that but Hinata already texted back

[hinata 5:28pm] Cute??

[hinata 5:29pm] You really think I am cute??

There was a awful twitch in his stomach his face heating up like it was stuck on pre-heat oven, His hands trembling all over the Screen

[me 5:30pm] Yeah!!

This would be the perfect time to confess but he feels like it's to quick

[Hinata 5:32pm] Oh! well I think you're really cute as well Goshi!!

What?! His crush found him cute?? he's absolutely in shock, Also that nickname he doesn't know if it was a typo on or purpose but it was adorable

[me 5:34pm] Thank you!! But I really should return to work right now break is over! See you later Hinata!!

And with that he turned his phone on mute feeling too embarrassed to look at any more texts, Besides it where the rules to turn your phone on mute as well during shift

\----------

Three weeks later they started to know each other better telling each other's secrets expect the crush of course, Learning out of each other's notebooks even though hinata's was full of doodles but it was adorable, Getting to know each other best friends, Spending times together in their dorms or in the bakery

“Goshi” they whined, they were laying into Goshiki’s lap in the first three weeks of learning each other he learned that Hinata was super affectionate “Learn me how to bake!!”

He looked at hinata, Standing up letting them nearly fall out of his lap he heard them whine again

“What do you wanna bake? We can bake anything?” He smiled going into his dorm kitchen with Hinata following him, They sat down on the counter

“Hmm what about the Orange cake I had when we first met!!” Swaying their legs a little

Goshiki started blushing but he could tease them back now, He loved to tease Hinata it brought cute reactions out of them “How romantic~”

Now they were bright right red to “S-shut it goshi” Hinata heard him giggle starting to pout a little themself

“Make me~” Goshiki winked, and he could tell Hinata wanted to throw some flour in his face

“I will, but not in way you think” Hinata laughed and then grinned with their little devil grin

“Sure, Whatever” He blushed even more this time, Goshiki should really tell he likes hinata all this romantic tension wasn't good for him maybe for both of them

‘Hinata i uhm..’’ he mumbled not even sure if they could hear him and they didn’t

‘’C’mon we should start baking that cake i'm hungry!!’ They whined again he heard Hinata’s stomach grumbling

‘’It’ll take two hours, Though let’s just make instant ramen right now’’ He heard them whine again only louder this time

‘’Buuuuut Goshiiii, You promised we could bake some cake together someday’’ They kept whining

‘’’Fine’’ He gave up Hinata is way too adorable to ignore ‘’Fine preheat the over’’

‘’Yay!!’’ they threw their hands up in the air going to preheat the oven ‘’How much?’’

‘’165 degrees’’ He didn't even have to look up the reptice Goshiki knew it out of his head

\---------

After two hours the cake was done, It looked so delicious,But they had flour all over their faces even some cookie dough when Hinata decided it was a good idea for a food fight,

“Can I take a bite!! I bet it's amazing” hinata excitedly asked

‘’It’s still hot though so watc-’’ He was too late hinata already took a bite of it,

‘’Hot!!!’’ They immediately put the cake slice back down, Grabbing a glass of water of the counter, drinking it in one go

‘’Hinata you alright??’’ Goshiki said in a worried tone  
  
Hinata gulped down the water before speaking ‘’Y-yeah i'm fine, It was just hot i think i just burnt my tongue though’’

Goshiki snorted a little ‘’want me to kiss it better’’ That wasn't meant to come out of his mouth it was supposed to stay in his mind

He saw Hinata blush a little pulling him a little closer, Surprised by hinata’s sudden move to pull him closer ‘’W-what are you doing?’’

‘’’W-well you said you would kiss it better’’ They looked at him with puppy eyes ‘’I know this might be out of the sudden but, i think..’’ Hinata gulped ‘’I l-like you’’

There was a little oh noise coming from him, Grabbing their hand tightly lifting it up, ‘’Well.. i think i like you to’’ kissing their hand softly

Hinata blushed brightly ‘’You’re supposed to kiss me on the mouth you know, But that was cute’’ Despite being embarrassed they could still tease around being the usual Hinata

‘’R-right but i’ve never kissed a person before i don't know, How to kiss somebody’’ He blushed rubbing the back of his neck

‘’I have, I’ll teach you if you want that of course’’ Hinata leaned in closer standing on their tip toes, Touching foreheads

‘’Teach me hinata,’’ He couldn't stand this for much longer he wanted to kiss Hinata already feel his lips on theirs, What felt like hours when it was just actually seconds Hinata softly pressed their lips against his, Goshiki was surprised how nice it felt to kiss someone even though it was sloppy and messy but it was the best thing he ever felt, Letting go to take a breather

’’That felt nice Hinata’’ He smiled taking Hinata’s other hand as well tightly holding it, Touching their foreheads together again ‘’You taste like oranges’’

‘’Of course” They chuckled “We just made orange cake goshi!!”

“Yeah that's true, but you're lips are so soft, It's nice to kiss them” Goshiki smiled pulling them into a kiss again less sloppier and messy this time, Kissing until both of them need to break apart for air

“Goshi” Hinata put their hands in his hair playing with his tiny ponytail a little “Can i call you Tsutomu now?”

“Sure!! Then I call you Shouyou?” He chuckled also putting his hands in their hair,

They nodded “Yeah!!” Pulling him into another kiss it was perfect this time, Putting his finger on Hinata's lip after the kiss feeling how soft their lips really were

“I love you,” Pulling them into a hug resting his head on Hinata's shoulder “Let's go to lay down, I'm kinda tired after baking that cake and we can let it cool down that way”

They nodded pulling him to the bedroom, Opening the door and going to lay in bed pulling down him with them, Untying Goshiki’s ponytail “I love you to, Also your cute with your hair down” They placed a kiss to his cheek

“I bet you're cuter” He giggled a little at the kiss, Untying their bun as well feeling all through  
Hinata’s hair

“No, you're cuter” Hinata pouted playing with his hair

‘’Nu-uh’ Goshiki kissed the bridge of their nose,

‘’Tsutomuuu please you’re cute’’ They still were pouting, Nuzzling into his chest

‘’Okay fine,’’ He smiled, Softly kissing Hinata’s lips again, Laying his arms around them ‘’Let's nap shall we’’

‘’Yeah’’ Hinata yawned already drifting away

‘’Sleep well sweetheart’’ Goshiki brushed their hair behind Hinata’s ear kissing their forehead, He closed his eyes falling asleep fast, dreaming about their future together 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the fic!! like i said this is my first fic so criticism is always welcome!! you can find my twitter at freckledhinata and my tumblr at goshihinas (i know im a big goshihina fan)


End file.
